evanescencefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Lee/Gallery
This is a gallery of Amy Lee. Note: Please don't forget to put each Promotional, Live, Personal Life and Award photos in the right place. Please only add pictures of Amy Lee. If you find a picture with the whole band for example, put it on the Evanescence Gallery instead. Promotional Photos Amy Lee.jpg Amy 2011 promo.jpg Amy promo 2011 Evanescence.jpg evanescence 2011 amy lee new album.jpg Amy My Heart Is Broken promo.jpg Evanescence-What-You-Want-Video.jpg Evanescence-2011 Amy 111.jpg 1237899-amy-lee-evanescence-interview-los-angeles-4-617-409.jpg Amy Lee 5142.jpg Amy-Lee.jpg Evanescence-2daypix.com-381.jpg Amy-Lee-evanescence-703212_574_768.jpg 850_evanescence.jpg amy black and white.jpg Amy-lee-profile.jpg evanescence07-714491.jpg The-Open-Door-evanescence-703395_694_1018.jpg Amy-Lee-amy-lee-15618107-500-300.jpg Evanescence-Call-Sober.jpg evanescence-good-enough.jpg Amy-Lee-evanescence-675352_368_366.jpg amy-lee-sm.jpg Lee.jpg gown.jpg abh.jpg lithium dress.jpg Kerrang.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 46.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 31.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 23.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 16.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 9.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 3.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 1.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 84.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 73.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 59.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 48.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 47.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 173.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 148.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 132.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 119.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 99.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 97.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 94.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 136.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 242.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 208.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 204.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 197.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 195.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 190.jpg love bein me.jpg fireworks.jpg the last song i'm wasting on you.jpg New-Hair-Style-Of-Amy-Lee.jpg oceans.jpg rock on amy.jpg feast.jpg amylee.jpg amy-harp.jpg songbird.jpg couch.jpg 2012.jpg my immortal cover shoot.jpg red tights.jpg triangle.jpg heart.jpg 21.jpg wood.jpg agro face.jpg Video Photos Everybody's fool.jpg Sweet sacrifice.jpg Call me when you're sober 2.jpg Grasslands.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-10 at 12.51.56 PM.png|''Bring Me To Life'' Music Video lithium vid.jpg Live Amy live.jpg Evanescence_live_10_110207.jpg amy lee live singing.jpg Evanescence--Live--evanescence-.jpg amy_lee_001_102209.jpg Nissan-Live-Sets-evanescence-566066_800_1138.jpg Amy-Lee-evanescence-571095_445_664.jpg 07610_201751_Evanescencedownload07_DN_06.jpg Malice5.jpg evanescence-sydney-rock-shots-photos.jpg Amy-lee-of-evanescence-performing-at-the 3689638.jpg evanescence_amylee_173.jpg She is awesome.jpg AmyLee.jpg 10_25_11.jpg 07.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 41.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 12.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 80.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 54.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 52.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 51.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 188.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 169.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 168.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 156.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 149.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 129.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 121.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 116.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 100.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 89.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 225.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 193.jpg revolver 2012.jpg live.jpg fist.jpg rock in rio.jpg gg.jpg lee2.jpg lee3.jpg red.jpg ooh.jpg movement.jpg sweep.jpg white.jpg 2011-2012 tour.jpg black and white.jpg bmtl las vegas.jpg black.jpg Weird Skirt.jpg Next.jpg Good Pic.jpg Amy+Lee+800pxAmy Lee Evanescence 07-1-.jpg Amy+Lee+301-1-.jpg Amy+Lee+1cb7906evanescence 13 600x400 -1-.jpg Amy+Lee+0 1fe84 7e0a302e L-1-.jpg CMWYS.jpg fluffy.jpg nobel peace pize dress.jpg piano.jpg with a fan.jpg good enough.jpg multi coloured.jpg black and white2.jpg calling.jpg piggytails.jpg confused.jpg lean.jpg piano2.jpg reach.jpg reach2.jpg rock.jpg pink.jpg candles.jpg cord.jpg eek.jpg gentle.jpg simple.jpg Coloured floaty stuff.jpg Much.jpg what.jpg colours.jpg headband.jpg studio.jpg Personal Life Josh Hartzler and Amy Lee.jpg Amy and Shaun.jpg Amy-Lee-evanescence-675354_1274_1920.jpg Amy-Lee bunny.jpg Amy-Lee-evanescence- before concert.jpg amy lee 111.jpg amy + shaun.jpg amylee2.jpg school.jpg weird.jpg woah.jpg amy.jpg unicorn.jpg foxy tail.jpg interview.jpg headphones.jpg sunnies.jpg cat.jpg piano4.jpg high school performance.jpg 1999.jpg zombir girl.jpg crayon.jpg to write love on her arms.jpg Awards 6065_lee_am12357.jpg 2006+MTV+Video+Music+Awards+Arrivals+k-V8SxzKeF7l.jpg evanescence picture 20.jpg amy-lee-2003-billboard-music-awards-arrivals-KqQD11.jpg Amy+Lee+MTV+Europe+Music+Awards+2011+Media+4t9BaHHu5ZZl.jpg Amy Lee-SPX-049577.jpg CSH-038447.jpg evanescence picture 25.jpg Amy+Lee+MTV+Europe+Music+Awards+2011+Arrivals+CubmlsR649Il.jpg 50th+Annual+GRAMMY+Awards+4urtheiOG46l.jpg 31935_image1.jpg Double grammy.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 57.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 176.jpg Amy Lee Evanescence Picture 137.jpg alee.jpg fab.jpg amylee3.jpg rock on.jpg curly.jpg sweet.jpg grammys.jpg flowers.jpg dots.jpg Click here to return to Amy Lee. Category:Gallery